Field
The present application relates, generally, to display systems and, more particularly, to a display device for information distribution and/or product sales.
Description of the Related Art
Shopping, particularly in large department stores, remains frustrating for many people. Information associated with one or more products, such as availability and use may be difficult to get, and shoppers often do not experience a product sufficiently before purchasing. The results are often product returns and frustration for the consumer.